Ugly Mcfatty
by AUAnuborus18
Summary: This story is about my classmate whom everyone dislikes. I wrote this story about her not to ruin her but for people to learn a lesson.


"Marco and Ann aren't a couple. Marco and Ann aren't a couple. Marco and Ann aren't a couple. Marco and A –"Michelle said to herself. She stopped because she saw

Marco holding Ann's hand in the hallway. "Ugh! Just because she's a hot volleyball player and he's a hot basketball player doesn't mean that their soul mates." She

didn't realize that she said that aloud until the other volleyball players told her to "Dream on, LOSER!" Everyone stared at her and laughed. She ran to the bathroom in

humiliation.

**You see, Michelle Somar was not pretty. Actually she's VERY ugly. She didn't have many friends (no friends at all). She also has a very BAD attitude. **

She locked herself in one cubicle and cried. She didn't know what to do. She was humiliated again. She kept crying until she heard the "EMO" kids talking. "Oh my

grave, that creature got humiliated again." Jocelyn said. "IT never learns ITs lesson." Andre said. "Remember the time when IT joined the volleyball team and

everything IT wore were in very bright colors." Joyce remembered. "Well, that is bad but the worst part was ITs belly." Andre added. "Such a feeler." They all said at

the same time without any emotions at all. At first, Michelle was amazed by how they talked then she remembered that this was the girls, why was Andre there? She

swore she heard his voice. Before she could think of anything else, the bell rang.

During Filipino time, not everyone was listening to the lecture. Michelle was one of them. She kept looking at Marco who is sitting beside Ann Nicole. Michelle was so

angry when she heard that they were already a couple. She even thought of sending death threats to Ann Nicole. She kept thinking about death threats she didn't

realize that the teacher was calling her name. Everyone then shouted her name and she got so shocked she jumped off of her seat. For some reason she blushed

maybe because Marco said her name for the second time. She got her paper from teacher and saw that she got a failing score in her Filipino test.

"Hi mom, I'm home. Today is one of my worst days ever." Michelle told her mom. "Why sweetie? What happened? Tell me everything." Her mom asked. "Well first of all,

I got a failing score in Math and in Filipino." her mom frowned. "Then I got humiliated AGAIN." Her mom was not happy with this. She was sick of hearing Michelle

complain everyday. She kept asking herself why Michelle and her sister, Anna, were so different. Anna is getting high grades in school and she didn't complain at all.

She then told Michelle "Well to solve problem 1, you should study harder. While for problem 2 you should be kinder to other people. Look at, um . . ." "Who? Marco?

Ann? Richelle? Camille? Sophia?" Michelle asked her mom. "Yes! Yes, Sophia." She finally recalled. "She didn't join any clubs but she still has a lot of friends. Remember

when you were in grade 2, you punched Benjamin on the face? That's a big no-no. Now for problem 3, who is Marco, maybe you have to work out a bit, you know

'diet?' I heard Marco likes girls who are physically and mentally fit and right now you are none of the above." _"For God's sake please_ _eat less Michelle."_ Her mom thought

to herself. "Ok mom, but can you please help me do all of these? " Michelle begged. "Ok sweetie." her mom said in disgust. They kissed each other on the lips and they

started eating dinner.

The next day didn't get any better. There was a rumor about Vincent and Michelle making out in the classroom. Michelle didn't mind 'cause she was used to hearing

these rumors about her. She remembered the first ever rumor they made about her. It was about her being a prostitute, and all her clients were all bearded, fat men.

That made her cry, of course, but now she's different. She's stronger, bigger, uglier, dumber, and etc. She is still very frustrated about the things she has to do just to

get closer to Marco. She needs to be physically fit, mentally fit and maybe, just maybe, be spiritually fit too. She needs to exercise more and eat less, study more chit-

chat less and probably pray more. She laughed at the idea of her praying because she ain't spiritual at all. Getting her grades up won't be easy either. It's already the

2nd quarter and she never got a passing score in any subjects. "Oh well," she thought "I better get started."

**Vincent is the male counterpart of Michelle. **


End file.
